Amazing Kaleigh is Not on Fire
by SparklyDanosaur
Summary: Kaleigh E. Sutton gets adopted by her favorite YouTubers, and moves to London. (Look, I'm terrible at summaries) Rated T for language :)
1. Chapter 1

Kaleigh's POV

I'm currently feeling mixed emotions. As I pack my bag for good, I'm talking to some of my friends on the phone. "Yes, I know, and I'm SO sososososososo sorry!" I apoligize to all of the friends I can think of on the phone. It obviously wasn't much. My friend Sabria said in a sad tone, "I understand. Just promise to keep in touch." I stuffed my toothbrush and a mini travel toothpaste into my suitcase and say "Always and FOREVER."? Imani, however, was not having it. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MOVING TO LONDON! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" She yelled. I giggle. "Look, ask your mom for skype! And you know I will text and email every day. It won't be too different. I promise. And if you guys want to say goodbye, meet me in the club in 10. Deal?" I say, silently praying that she isn't too angry with me. I mean, this is HUGE, moving to London to stay with my new dad, who just happens to be my favorite Internet cult leader. My dad died when I was only six years old, because he got hit by a bus. That damn bus. And now my mom is severely sick, with stage 4 cancer in the breast and lung. I sent my situation to Danisnotonfire, a youtuber who I've practically idolized for approximately two years now. Not only did he ACTUALLY reply to my comment, but he ended up adopting me. The only problem was that I live in Florida. But that was easily solved, because Phil was in Florida visiting for a while, so when he flew back to London, I would tag along.

I threw on some travel clothes- the Tyler Oakley "Professional Fangirl" tee, jeggings that looked like skinny jeans (To be honest, I really don't understand how people put up with that tightness! Although, I admit, skinny jeans make me look so sexy.), a baby blue jacket, a blue sock and a purple sock, my "Danosaur" wristbands, and my grey converse tennis shoes. I ran to the bathroom with a makeup bag and my spare brush. I first took a black sharpie out of the makeup bag and carefully drew cat whiskers on my face. I swiped lip gloss on my lips. I brushed the tangles out of my long brown hair, and frowned at my pimply face. Man, I hare puberty, I thought."KALEIGH ELIZABETH SUTTON, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FRIENDS!" I heard my mom yelled upstairs. I grabbed my phone and ran down the stairs two at a time. "Be back in a bit mom," I said, opening the front door. "Okay sweetie, don't be long." Mom called. I hopped on my bike and rode down the street to the tree house. I laid my bike on the ground in front of it and climbed up. Four of my friends and my boyfriend were up there waiting for me. When they saw me up, they tackled me with hugs, and we did our little handshake. Trennon, my boyfriend, kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You guys need to get a room!" Adara gagged, throwing a stuffed pig at my face. I blushed and stuck my tongue out. We all sat on our designated bean bags on the floor. Just when it started feeling like normal, Jemi sighed. "This is the last time we get to do that." She moaned. Everyone hung their heads. "Don't say that. I can visit sometimes." Imani wiped her eyes. I hadn't realized that she was crying. "You guys, its not like I'm dying." "It feels like it." She whispered back. That's when all hell broke loose. Everyone burst into tears, blubbering and whining. Everything calmed down when the robot noise on my iPhone played. "You guys," I sniffed, "I have to go," I passed around hugs and kleenex to every individual in our clubhouse. I went to Sabria. I told her LYLAS, which meant "Love You Like A Sister". I hugged her and went to Jemi I did the same thing for everyone until I got to Trennon. The others left one by one until it was just us. We stared at eachother for a second and then we pulled eachother together until our lips collided. We kissed for a while, feeling each others tears. We finally pulled apart for air, forcing me to come back to earth. "I love you, and I won't go a day without trying to contact you." He told me, and all I could say was "You're so awesome.". I said goodbye and left. I cleared my tears and rode back home.


	2. NOTICE: PLEASE READ

**Hello. I my have to end this series... I'd love to keep going, but this post has made me really hesitant to keep posting.*WARNING* YOU MAY HAVE DIFFERENT VIEWS ON PHAN AFTER READING post/35917196067/phansims3-thats-the-reply-we-got- from-dan-we**

**SO I am really sorry, it just kind of... I dunno. I'd love do see Dan and Phil be happy together on camera, so I can't seem to find the whatever to post. Just tell me if I should keep doing this series. I just wish I could erase that from my mind, so I could finish the 2nd part. **

**Thanks,**

**K**


	3. Chapter 3

On the way

Kaleigh's POV

"Finally, you're home! Grab your stuff, or we're gonna be late."

X

My stomach fluttered as we neared the airport parking lot, where we were meeting Phil. "Can you help me look for deck three?" Mom asked. I giggled and said "He's over there!" I pointed towards the handful of girls (and a sprinkle of boys) around my age. "Do you want to hop out here? Or-"

"I'm good, mom. I love you," I told her.

"Ohhh I love you too, Hon." She leaned in for a hug and she pecks me on the cheek. I climbed out the car and waved goodbye, looking back and running towards where Phil was. I squeezed through the people and made it to Phil, who was holding a little girl's hand. He spotted me and waved me over. Then everyone seemed to turn their heads to me, and give me weird looks. When I got to Phil, he said "Hey Kaleigh!" In that adorable British acccent of his. "We've got to go, you guys, but it was nice seeing some fans!" Then we, the little girl, Phil, and I, started off our journey to London.

Phil's POV

"Please fasten your seat belts, flight #307 takes off in five minutes." I still couldn't believe Dan and I are adopting. Ugh, Dan, I thought. I just wish we could get home, and show the kids around. "Are you excited?" I asked the girls, and I smiled. Olivia nodded and bounced up and down. Kaleigh looked nervously at me and said "I'm really excited! But... don't know what to expect and everything." She told me. "Oh I understand. I actually don't know either but I think we can make the best of it." I nodded. "And Dan and I don't judge. At all. We're very accepting." I continued. "Thank you so much, Phil. For doing this. I'm sure my mom thanks you a lot as well." She hugged me, and I hugged her as well as I could, crammed in these American plane seats. "Oh! I totally forgot! You have a little sister if you haven't noticed already. Her name's Olivia. I hope you two will get along well. Say 'hi'! " I said, fiddling with my coat sleeve. Olivia stuck her tiny tongue out and crossed her eyes as if to say hi. "Hi Olivia," she laughed.

One very long flight later, we arrived. Man, was I glad to be home. I watched the girls gape at the scene. "This is so awesome!" Kaleigh exclaimed. I chuckled, because I was used to it. "We are going to take the underground to get to the apartment." I stated. They nodded. We walked down the stairs and got on the underground. Kaleigh sat down with Olivia, and I stood nearby. I fixed my hair, and my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Dan.

"Hey, are you almost home?

-Dan 3"

"Almost. :)

-Phil xx"

"Can't wait to see all three of you.

-Dan 3"

"I hope this all goes well.

-Phil xx"

"See you soon ;)

-Dan 3"

I smiled and turned to the kids. "Dan's saying he can't wait to see you." "Yayyyyyyyyy!" Olivia smiled a smile that only toddlers can do.

"Dan, we're home!" Phil called. Dan turned a corner and his face lit up. My stomach did its usual flip-flop when I saw him. "Dan!" I couldn't help going up to him and hugging him. "And you two," Dan said, looking at Olivia and Kaleigh, "I can't even comprehend how I feel right now. I cant believe you're mine, my actual daughters." He smiled. That smile. It was so contagious, that it spread over the room, making everyone smile. "You can put your stuff in the rooms over there," I lead them to the new expanded rooms around the corner. "I can help Olivia." Kaleigh spoke up. "That sounds great, I think you are going to be a pretty good big sister." I commented. As they walked off, I slipped my arm around Dan. "I missed you." He whispered softly into my ear. He leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. He ran his fingers through my hair and I loved every bit of it. We pulled apart to breath, and I said "I can't wait to get to know them better."

"We can go out to dinner tonight."

"Maybe..."

"Or... we could make them a welcome feast of the gods!"

"Now you're talkin'!"


End file.
